Yesterdays Tears
by pansy1980
Summary: *A created scene from Nothing Human. The episode where the doctor creates another holographic physician to save B’Elanna when the body of an injured alien latches onto her. Turns out to be Krell Mosett a Cardassian that killed thousands, by experiment
1. Chapter 1

Kathryn Janeway entered B'Elanna quarters. She was angry, but Kathryn told her that she was the captain and that she was a member of her crew and she wasn't going to let her die. Kathryn left and went to her own quarters.

Later that evening Chakotay chimed the door outside Kathryn's quarters.

"Come."

Kathryn sat on the couch as Chakotay entered her quarters. Chakotay looked pensive as he walked over to Kathryn. Kathryn smiled as he wandered over to her.

"I talked to B'Elanna today."

"Oh and how did that go?"

Kathryn shifted on the couch. "Let's just say she was a little angry with me for my decision."

Chakotay looked at Kathryn, as he sat down in a chair. "I can't say that I blame her Kathryn."

Kathryn's head shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Kathryn it wasn't your decision to make, even if you are the captain." Kathryn sat stunned, she was about to retort when he entrusted her.

"Let me ask you a question Kathryn. If it has been you under that alien would you have let me do something like that to save you?"

"Chakotay it's completely…"

"Dam it Kathryn!"

"You know that I wouldn't let you suffer or die." "We all need our Captain, and I need you Kathryn, I have needed you the first day that I walked onto this SHIP. I NEED YOU!

Kathryn got up and walked over to him. "I think that you should go commander, that's an order.

His eyes saddened and his face became tense. He pulled her close and swiftly kissed her on the lips. Kathryn was caught off guard by the kiss but she soon deepened the kiss without hesitation.

When Chakotay pulled away from her, he took off his COM badge, and his Maqui pip. "I resign as your 1st officer, Kathryn." He turned to leave. "Chakotay." He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Why?" He shook his head but kept to his back to her. "Because I love you Kathryn." And with that he left her quarters.

Kathryn's legs tumbled under her weight as she fell in a pile to the floor. She remained there till the morning.

END PART 1.


	2. Anger

Yesterdays Tears

J/C PG13 PART 2

Takes place after counterpoint and Latent Image.

It had been weeks since the incident between Chakotay and Kathryn. Both of them had found convenient ways of ignoring one another. Kathryn spent her bridge time, in her ready room, while Chakotay changed his duty schedule.

Kathryn sat in her ready room, on the couch lying back watching the stars. Her thoughts drifted back to Indiana, her childhood and her father. She shook her head and sat up from the couch. Walking over to the replicator she ordered a cup of coffee and returned to her computer screen.

Chime

"Come." "Mr. Neelix, what can I do for you?"

"Captain, Commander Chakotay asked me to drop off these PADDS for you."

Kathryn took them and stared at the computer for a second. "Was their anything else Neelix?"

Neelix nodded no, and left the ready room.

Kathryn picked up one of the PADDS and stared at it. She thought for a moment and then walked out of her ready room and onto the bridge. She nodded at Tuvok and entered the turbo-lift.

"Computer locate Commander Chakotay."

Commander Chakotay is in his quarters.

Kathryn strolled out of the lift and headed to the commanders quarters. With the PADD still in her hand, she used her security code and entered Chakotay quarters. The door opened. She walked inside and observed her surroundings.

"Commander Chakotay, I need to speak with you, right now."

Chakotay appeared from the bedroom, shocked by her, standing in his quarters.

"Captain, it is customary to ring before you enter someone's quarters or did you miss that class at the academy?"

His tone set Kathryn off. In a split second she ripped into him, with all of her strength.

"That will be all of that Commander, You and I have a problem."

Chakotay walked over to the couch and simply watched her.

"Well, tell me what the problem is Captain."

"My problem is your attitude and your disrespect for me as your commanding officer."

"Excuse me?" "I thought you said that you had a problem with me Captain, the only attitude around here is your attitude."

Kathryn completely lost it. She flung the PADD at Chakotay, nearly hitting him in the chest. "How dare you Commander I am not the one who has Neelix, the voyager gossip, come to my ready room, to give me your reports commander."

Chakotay smiled at her. "Afraid of what the crew might say Kathryn?" Kathryn screamed and turned to leave.

End PART 2


	3. Chakotays Humor and Anger

Yesterdays Tears

PART 3 Final

J/C PG13

Kathryn headed toward the door. Chakotay jumped off the couch and cut her off from the door.

"Chakotay get out of my way!"

"No Kathryn not until we talk about this!"

"Commander you are being insubordinate, if you don't get out of my way now, I am going to put you on report!"

Chakotay began to laugh at her. Kathryn responded by pushing him lightly out of the way. Chakotay grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall.

"Chakotay if you don't let me go now I am going to call security!"

Chakotay chuckled a little. "And tell them what Captain that you broke into my quarters and tried to assault me with a PADD?"


End file.
